


Music suggestions for "Beyond reason"

by haessal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haessal/pseuds/haessal
Summary: It's in chronological order with the novel. Includes a playlist





	Music suggestions for "Beyond reason"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond reason (a Reylo novel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711698) by [haessal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haessal/pseuds/haessal). 



Here's a link to the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=4zLfCnGVeL4,%20zsCD5XCu6CM,Irtc7pQPozY,65As1V0vQDM,NRRPCjr1Ito,%2091i7tXtB0fk,3lUYsvoFtIo,k4V3Mo61fJM,fV4DiAyExN0,czghb8RB-eE,UtkuZbcZORE,9nk_WHHTQtY,AxOsIoejw4E,neipGegLmiI,UpoiKDwarlw,%20n7Sx7emQdMk,tAGnKpE4NCI,3YxaaGgTQYM,NmtS00Fx5CE,0pHli-E-mRg,ET1MhXiUDVg,bdmFUJN3M5g,q62Hbc2VtpE,tebyVZxLKDA,1SiylvmFI_8,WIF4_Sm-rgQ,%20b6t4Zs5Yq_k,%205anLPw0Efmo,4N3N1MlvVc4,4Fr5-16ZnPM).

In case it doesn't work, just copy the following link into your browser (does not work with the mobile version of YouTube!):

https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=4zLfCnGVeL4, zsCD5XCu6CM,Irtc7pQPozY,65As1V0vQDM,NRRPCjr1Ito, 91i7tXtB0fk,3lUYsvoFtIo,k4V3Mo61fJM,fV4DiAyExN0,czghb8RB-eE,UtkuZbcZORE,9nk_WHHTQtY,AxOsIoejw4E,neipGegLmiI,UpoiKDwarlw, n7Sx7emQdMk,tAGnKpE4NCI,3YxaaGgTQYM,NmtS00Fx5CE,0pHli-E-mRg,ET1MhXiUDVg,bdmFUJN3M5g,q62Hbc2VtpE,tebyVZxLKDA,1SiylvmFI_8,WIF4_Sm-rgQ, b6t4Zs5Yq_k, 5anLPw0Efmo,4N3N1MlvVc4,4Fr5-16ZnPM

### Part 1

Simon and Garfunkel: The sound of silence 

> _Hello darkness, my old friend. I’ve come to talk with you again._

Linkin Park: Somewhere I belong 

> _And the fault is my own_

RadioHead: Creep 

> _I don't care if it hurts | I want to have control_

John Williams: Rey’s theme

### Part 2

John Williams: Kylo Ren arrives at the battle

John Williams: Duel of the fates

Sleeping At Last: Total eclipse of the heart (Cover) 

> _Once upon a time there was light in my life | But now there's only love in the dark_

### Part 3

Hoobastank: Reason 

> _I've found a reason to show | A side of me you didn't know_

Sleeping At Last: As long as you love me (Cover) 

> _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine | I'm leavin' my life in your hands_

John Williams: Leia’s theme

### Part 4

John Williams: Across the stars

Pentatonix: Halelujah (Cover) 

> _And love is not a victory march | It’s a cold and it’s a broken Halelujah_

Linkin Park: Numb 

> _And I know I may end up failing too_

Michael Melarke: Scars 

> _Have we gone too far? | Have we lost our minds?_

Sofia Karlberg: Crazy in love (Cover) 

> _It’s the beat that my heart skips when I’m with you_

Metallica: Nothing else matters 

> _So close, no matter how far_

Evanescence: Bring me to life 

> _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

### Part 5

Lucas King: Twinkle twinkle little death star  
Lucas King: Across The Stars | The Sith Version

Lana del Rey: Off to the races

> _Who else is gonna put up with me this way?_

The rasmus: not like the other gilrs

Katie Melua: I’d love to kill you

### Part 6

Sarah McLachlan: In the arms of an angel

> _It don’t make no difference | Escaping one last time | It’s easier to believe In this sweet madness | Oh this glory and sadness | That brings me to my knees_

Jeff Buckley: Halelujha

> _But all I've ever learned from love | Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya […] But remember when I moved in you | And the holy dove was moving too | And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Eric Clapton: Tears in heaven

Evanescence: My Immortal

Gary Jules: Mad world

Katie Melua: I cried for you

> _It struck me so violently When I looked at you_


End file.
